The Moxley brothers
by MyComingOut
Summary: Dean and his brother Roman had been inseparable since birth. Dean may have been the more reckless of the two but he was also harboring a secret. One that he feared would tear his family apart and destroy his bond with his brother. Rated M for further reference.
1. Chapter 1

**After losing his wife to an illness Shane decides to relocate with his two son's. They've been in Carney hills for two weeks now but he just got them enrolled in school on Monday. The two of them were entering their first year of highshool as freshman.**

 **.**..

It was now 5:23 Tuesday morning and Dean laid awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had woke up some time before four and was unable to go back to sleep. Not because he was having wet dreams about guys no but because he just wasn't tired. Sitting up he looked around his still unpacked room briefly before getting up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat at the table, still thinking about his wet dreams. For years he's been able to suppress his feelings and keep it from his family but it was hard. Ever since they're mom passed the three of them grew a lot closer. He knew if his dad and brother ever found out he was having sexual feelings towards others of the same gender he would lose them. Looking down he ran his fingers through his hair.

Roman entered the kitchen and frowned when he saw Dean. "Hey what's going on?"

Dean quickly wiped his face and sat up. "Nothing just couldn't sleep."

Roman smiled. "What, are you freaking out about school tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sure this school will be no different from our last one." Dean says.

"Yeah but maybe this time you'll finally get laid." Roman reached over and grabbed Dean's soda.

"Oh you're so funny." Dean pulled his hands into his lap and looked down. "Has dad said anything yet?"

Roman sighed. "Not really." Their mom passed almost two months ago but their father was still feeling the affects of it, they all were. "Well since were up we might as well get ready for school. Dad already left to look for work so do you want to ride with me or take your car?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll just ride with you. My car has no gas in it anyway." Getting up he headed back upstairs and went to his room to get dressed.

The two of them left the house around 6:50. When they got to the school it was nearly empty since school didn't start until 7:30. After getting their schedule from the front office the two of them roamed the hall just trying to find their way around.

"This school is huge." Dean stopped when he saw a board. "Hey look at this." It was a board listing all the school's extra curricular activities. "They have football here Rome." Dean had always been a huge football fan. "Do you think it's too late to sign up because school's already started?"

"It's only been one month since school started and they still have the list up so I'm guessing you can." Roman scanned the board and saw one for wrestling. "Hey they have wrestling here too." In middle school Roman was the wrestling champ for four years straight so there was no way he was passing this up. Taking the pen he signed his name and waited for Dean before they continued their walk. Roman walked Dean to his class and stood by the door. "Man it sucks that we don't have any classes together."

"Yeah." Dean looked inside and saw a few kids sitting in the back. "I guess I'll sit in here, I'll catch you at lunch."

"Later."

Dean watched Roman leave before heading inside. He sat in the front row by the wall and pulled out his phone.

 **...**

"Who is that?" Seth says from his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Must be new, never seen him before." Randy says looking up.

"He's cute." Seth says. "I'm going to go welcome him to Hillshire."

"Wait." Randy says grabbing his arm. "Don't jump the gun here, you don't want a repeat of what happened with Brooks do you?"

"Oh why'd you have to bring him up." Seth says sitting back down. "It's not my fault Phil is so hott and always flirting with everyone."

"Yeah I should probably talk to him about that." AJ says. "But he knows better then to cheat."

"Are you crazy Phil would never cheat on you." Seth got back up. "But this time I'm just going to introduce myself, no harm there." He made his way to the front and sat in the empty seat next to him. "Hi."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hi." Eyes never leaving his phone.

Seth glanced back at Randy and AJ before looking back to the scruffy teen. "So my name's Seth, what's yours?"

Dean sat his phone down and turned to face whoever was next to him. The first time he saw the two-toined teen he got butterflies but he would never admit that out loud. "Um...I'm Dean...Dean Moxley."

"So Dean where are you coming from?"

"Richmont." Replies Dean turning ever so slightly.

"That's a long way from here." Seth says. "So how long have you been here?"

"A little over two weeks." Dean could hear others coming in but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Seth.

Seth looked up when professor Rhodes came in. "Well I better get back to my seat. It was nice too meet you Dean."

Dean smiled. "You too."

 **...**

Later that day Dean found himself out on the football field watching the current players doing drills.

"Hey!" Phil says jogging over to the teen. "This is a private practice, is they're a reason why you're spying on my team?"

Dean scoffed. "I wasn't spying on your team man, I'm was looking to join it."

Phil looked Dean up and down. "Never seen you around before, what's your name?"

"Dean Moxley, just moved here from Richmond." Dean replies. "I was a defensive lineman at my old school."

"Were you any good?"

"MVP four years running." Dean says. "Are you a freshman?"

"Naw I'm a senior." Phil looked back at his teammates. "Most of them out there are freshman. Alright why you come back tomorrow with some work out clothes and we'll see what you got."

"Cool." Dean watched him go and started to leave but someone caught his eye. It was the two toined kid he met earlier watching him. He watched him a few seconds before turning and leaving. When he exited the front entrance to the school he saw Roman by his truck, a few others standing around him.

Roman smiled when he saw Dean. "Hey bro, how'd the football team look?"

"Good I guess, who's you friends?" Dean asked.

"Brock, Bray and Kevin, they're on the wrestling team." Roman says. "Guys this is my brother Dean."

"Is he joining the wrestling team too?" Brock asked.

"He's not the wrestling type." Replied Roman.

"Didn't look it anyways, looks more like something else to me." Brock says sitting up on his bike he started it. "Anyway I gotta go, you'll be there tonight right Rome?"

"Definitely." Roman says getting into his truck. "I'll catch you guys later, let's go Dean." The ride home was quiet, unusually quiet. "You okay?"

"Fine." Dean says looking out the window.

"Hey don't be like that." Roman says pushing Dean slightly. "How did the football tryouts go?"

"I didn't try out because I didn't have a chance of clothes." Dean says. "I'm going back tomorrow and tryout then. Question is that Brock on steroids because he's jacked?"

"He probably works out a lot." Roman chuckled before pulling into their driveway.

Dean stayed seated. "So what's happening tonight?"

"A party." Replied Roman grabbing his book bag from the back seat. "You're welcome to come if you want you know."

"Naw I think I'm just going to hang out here." With that Dean got out and headed in.

Roman quickly followed him. "Dean come on." He grabbed his arm.

Dean slowly turned to face Roman. "What do you think he meant by saying I don't look the wrestling type, that I look more like something else?"

"Who knows and who cares, he was probably just kidding around anyway." Replied Roman.

Dean didn't know why but he got an unwelcome feeling as soon as he came across Brock and his friends. Tuning back around he headed inside and went right up too his room while Roman went to the kitchen. Dropping his bag on the floor he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. After a while his mind slowly drifted to Seth. For the first time in his life he was overwhelmed with urges and it terrified him. This was going to be a long year.

 **A/N Hi again I know it might be short but I really hope you enjoyed this first installment of The Moxley Brothers and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night when Roman got home the house was dark and quiet. He made his way upstairs and stopped at his father's room. The door was cracked open so he pushed it open but found it empty. Going to Dean's room he found him sitting up on his bed on his laptop, headphones in his ears. "Hey, what are you watching?"

Dean's head shot up and he quickly shut his laptop before pulling out his headphones. "None of your business."

"Have you seen dad?"

Dean shook his head. "Hasn't came home yet, I called but got no answer."

Roman sighed. "You should have came tonight man. Some of the cheerleaders were that and man they were hot as hell. I got this girls number and she has a friend so I thought I could set you two up." Dean remained silent so he continued. "You good."

"Yeah." Replied Dean.

"Alright well I'll see you later."

Dean watched him go and when his door shut he got up and locked it. Going back he put his headphones back in and opened his laptop. He eyed the male adult website a few seconds. Eyes going back and forth to enter or do not enter. Finally having enough he yanked out his headphones, erased his browser and closed it. Setting it aside he laid down and soon fell asleep.

 **...**

Early the next morning Dean decided to head to school early. As he left the house he saw his dad's car sitting in the driveway. He frowned and walked over to the drivers side just as he rolled down the window. "Hey dad what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." Shane ways. "Sorry I got home so late last night. I wanted to see how school went but when I did get home you guys were asleep? Did you like the school?"

Dean shrugged. "Well it seems like a decent place but it's a little too early to know for sure."

Shane nodded and got out. "Where's Roman?"

"Still asleep." Dean says. "I know it's kinda early but couldn't sleep so I'm just going to head out now."

Shane nodded. "Well I'll be home when you guys get out so we can talk then."

"Okay, later dad." Dean ran off and hopped into his car before driving off. When he got to the school it was a little after six thirty and only a few cars resigned in the lot. Getting out he headed inside and walked aimlessly down the halls. When he got to his first period class he saw Seth sitting in the back of the room. His head was telling him to keep walking but instead he made his way inside. Seth didn't seem to notice him though, his nose in a book. "Hey?"

Seth looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Dean shrugged and slowly made his way closer. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Well I don't know if you've heard or noticed but I'm kind of a huge nerd." Seth says. "I'm always the first one here and the last to leave. My friends make fun of me because I always have a book in my hands."

Dean smiled. "Well I would have never guessed." He sat in the seat next to Seth. "So how long have you been playing football?"

"Since middle school, I've always had a passion for it." Seth says. "When I was in elementary school I wanted to play but my folks wouldn't let me. Said it was too dangerous, what about you?"

"I started in middle school too but just to have an after school activity. I ended up growing to love the game." Dean says. "Been doing it ever since."

"Cool." Seth says. "Are you an only child or do you have siblings?"

"I have a brother, he's one year older then me." Dean says.

"Well that must be nice." Replied Seth. "I'm an only child."

"That sucks." Dean says. He was so caught up with Seth that he didn't notice the classroom start to fill up with students until someone called Seth name. Looking up he saw a small perky girl heading over to them. He stood up to leave but she stopped in front of him.

"Hi I'm AJ." She says.

"Dean Moxley." He replied shaking her hand. "Um I better get to my seat. Nice talking to you Seth."

Seth smiled. "You too." When Dean was a good distance from him he turned to AJ. "You had to show up at that exact moment. We were just getting to know eachother."

"I see and to me it looks like he has the hotts for you." AJ says sitting down. "You should totally ask him out."

"Ask who out?" Randy says sitting in the other empty seat next to Seth.

"Nothing and nobody, lets just drop it okay." Seth went back to his book, glad that Randy seemed to forget about it. AJ however was still watching him, a huge smile on her face.

 **...**

Later Dean found himself sitting in the lunchroom alone when he spotted Roman talking too another girl. He frowned and somehow found himself thinking about Seth. Everything about him gave him all kinds of feeling. Looking around he spotted Seth at another table with his friends. They locked eyes and Seth gave him a small wave. He smiled and waved back, quickly looking away not to draw attention to himself. As the day went on Dean continued to stayed to himself. When last period rolled around his mood picked up because he had first period and last period together. He was getting his books out of his locker when he spotted Seth going through his own locker down the hall. Taking a deep breath he closed his locker and went over to him. "Hey Seth."

"Oh hey Dean." Seth says. "How's it going?"

"Good." Dean shifted on his feet. "Um since we're heading the same way is it okay if I walk you to class."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, that sounds okay." He closed his locker and they began their walk. "So how are your classes going so far?"

"Well I'm pretty much okay in everything but algebra." Dean says. "That's like my achilles heel."

"Well like I said before I'm pretty much a huge nerd when it comes to every subject." Seth says. "If you ever need help you can always ask me."

Dean smiled. "I might actually take you up on that."

 **...**

 **That afternoon**

Roman was sitting outside the house on the steps. Dean hadn't answered his calls since school got out and he was a little worried. Looking at the time he saw it was a little after six. He was about to go inside when he spotted his brothers car pulled into the driveway, He stood up. "Hey, how'd it go?" He was wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Man you should have seen me out there." Dean says dropping his bag on the ground. "I'm going to feel it in the morning but I made the team so it was all worth it. How did wrestling go?"

"Good, I made the team too." Replied Roman. "Hey who was that kid you were talking too in the hallway, the one with the different color hair?"

"Oh that was Seth, he's in a few of my class." Dean grabbed his bag and headed inside. "Why do you ask?"

Roman followed him. "Nothing, I just heard some stuff about him that's all."

"Oh well I'm going to wash up." Dean walked pass Roman and headed inside.

Roman stood by the door a few seconds before closing the door. Feeling his phone vibrating in hid pocket he pulled it out, it was Brock. He answered it and went up too his room.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was sitting in the locker room with his head resting against the lockers. It was Thursday afternoon and he just endured another tough practice. One thing he did hate about playing football was being in the locker room. Opening hid eyes he saw Seth getting out of the showers and chatting with someone else. His eyes traveled to the tattoo that ran down his back and he wondered what the Chinese words ment. After practically tearing his eyes away he got up and headed into the showers. It was nearly empty when he got there but he still went to the very back where he was out of view. Now he didn't want to get caught playing with himself in the showers so he rested his head against the tile wall and tried to relax himself. He spent nearly five minutes under the water before finally heading out. He quietly went to his locker and started to get dressed. Hearing voices he looked up to see Phil and Seth.

"Hey." Phil says walking up too him. "You looked good out there, I hope you have the same energy tomorrow on game night."

"You bet your ass I am." Dean looked back at Seth.

"Well I better go before AJ freaks out and thinks I'm cheating on her." Phil slapped hands with Seth. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Seth watched him go then looked back to Dean who was still watching him. "I thought you were going to kill yourself out there."

Dean smiled. "Well Phil said if I don't show him how motivated and determined I was to make the team he wouldn't even give me a second look so I did just that. He can be a little intense sometimes."

"Yeah he's always been like that." Seth sat across from Dean. "This year football scouts are going to be attending some of our games and he's hoping to get a football scholarship. Because it's his last year he wants this to be his best one yet. I don't think I've ever known someone as adamant as he is. He's pretty cool though, when he's not in complete football mode."

Once Dean got finish tying hid shoes he leans back against the lockers. "So what do you guys do for fun around here."

"Not much." Seth says. "Carney Hill is a pretty small town but it can get a little lively sometimes. The guys on the team are always having a party somewhere. All that's not really my scene though."

"Me either." Replied Dean. He suddenly found himself getting lost in Seth's brown eyes. "Seth I-" The door suddenly opened and he looked up just as Roman stepped inside.

"Dude I've called you like five times." Roman says walking over to Dean.

"Sorry." Dean got up. "My ringer was off."

Roman looked to the other teen who stood up. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, we were just talking." Dean grabbed his bag. "Seth this is my brother Roman, Ro this is Seth."

Roman gave a small nod before turning back to Dean. "Dad wants us home."

"Alright." Replied Dean. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Seth gave Dean a small smile but frowned when he looked to the larger male. He was just staring at Seth, in a way that made him uncomfortable. "Um did you need something?"

Roman remained silent and turned away from him, Seth just watched him go. He sat there for a few seconds before grabbing his bag and leaving as well.

 **...**

When Roman and Dean got home they found their dad sitting at the kitchen with his head buried in his hands. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Shane says sitting up. "How was school?"

"Good." Dean says sitting across from him. "What's going on?"

"I found a job, it's not perfect but it'll get the bills paid." Shane says.

"That's great." Roman says.

"Do you think you'll be able to make the game tomorrow night." Asked Dean.

"I wouldn't miss it." Shane says. "And Roman whenever your first match is I'll be there too. I miss hanging out with my boys." He frowned when he saw Dean stretch and grimace a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just took a hard hit at practice today." Replied Dean. "Do we still have heating pads?"

"There's some in the bathroom cabinet upstairs." Roman says.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a while." Dean got up and headed upstairs. After grabbing a heating pad he wrapped it around his waist and laid down on the bed. It wasn't long before he heard knocking on the door. Turning his head he saw Roman standing in the doorway.

"You good?" Asked Roman leaning against the door frame.

"Ugggg."

Roman smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

Dean shifted and sat up. "Hey, yesterday when you asked me about Seth and said you'd heard stuff about him what did you mean?"

Roman sighed and looked down. "Brock told me some stuff, some of it didn't really bother me but-"

"But what?"

"He said that Seth was gay." Roman looked up just as Dean's eyes grew wide. "Maybe you should steer clear of him in the future. If people keep seeing you two together they might think you're one of them too." Dean remained silent. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do here. I'm just looking out for you Dean. Stay away from this kid because he's going to do nothing but bring you down." He looked towards the window when he heard a horn. "That should be Brock, I'll see you later." With that he turned and left the room.

Dean sat there staring at the door. The fact that news didn't bother him that much made him even more nervous. Laying back down on his stomach he closed his eyes.

 **...**

 **Friday**

Once again Dean found himself sitting in the school parking lot, he was early again. Grabbing his book bag he got out and headed inside. Slowly but surely he made his way to his first period class. He figured Seth would already be in the classroom but he wasn't. As he went to go in his phone vibrated. It was a text from Roman says that he could have woken him up. He went to reply but he heard voices behind him. Turning around he saw Brock, Bray and Kevin chatting down the hall. Something about the trio didn't sit well with him. At that moment Seth rounded the corner with his nose in a book. He watched as Seth ran smack into Bray. From down the hall he could see the fear flicker in Seth's brown eyes. Seth then started to walk off but Brock reached out and pushed him down. The trio then laughed before walking off. Once they were gone Seth started picking up his stuff. He made his way over. "You okay."

Seth looked up to find Dean looking down at him. "Yeah."

Dean knelt down and helped Seth pick up his papers. "Are they always-"

"Complete homophobic assholes, yeah they are." Seth stood up. He frowned when he saw how Dean shifted on his feet. "I'm gay...if you didn't know."

Dean suddenly smiled as he looked back at Seth. "I know, it's okay." He handed Seth his book. "Is it okay if I sit with you in class?"

"Sure." Dean walked off and Seth followed closely behind.

 **...**

When Randy got to school he bypassed his locker and went to class, running into AJ on the way. They stopped at the door when they saw Seth and the new kid, Dean, talking in the very back. Shaking his head he looked at AJ who was smiling. "What?"

"Don't you see it." AJ says. "He's completely into Seth I mean it's so obvious. I bet he's not even out yet."

"You don't know if he's even gay AJ."

"Whatever." AJ says. "I know you just don't want him too get hurt again but-"

"Can we not talk about that." Randy walked inside and headed to his normal spot with Seth. "Hey Seth, what's going on?"

Seth looked up, still smiling.

"Nothing."

Dean looked from the two before starting to get up. "I better get to my seat."

"No." AJ says quickly. "You can just sit with us, right Randy?"

"Right." Randy sat on the other side of Seth while AJ sat in front of him.

 **...**

Later that day Dean found himself sitting with the trio in the lunchroom. He felt uncomfortable because Randy wouldn't stop glaring at him. Finally when Randy got up for seconds with AJ he turned to Seth. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seth smiled. "He doesn't mean anything by it, he can just be a little overprotective sometimes."

Dean nodded and looked down. "Are you guys...together or something?"

"God no." Seth says. "Our mom's are best friends and we grew up together. "He was there for me when I came out in middle school, it got pretty hard for me. Randy's been pretty much like that ever since."

"I'm sorry." Dean replied.

Seth just smiled.

 **...**

When Roman got to the lunchroom with his lunch tray he scanned the room looking for a place to sit. He spotted Bray waving him over so that's where he headed. "What's up."

"I thought your brother wasn't a fag." Kevin speaks out.

"He's not!" Roman yelled.

"Well it doesn't look that way to me." Kevin says nodding his head.

Roman followed his gaze and saw Dean sitting with the two toined kid. He got an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he watched them together.

Meanwhile Dean was deep in conversation with Seth when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw Roman, Bray, Kevin, and Brock watching him.

"Something wrong?"

Dean looked back and shook his head. "No um I better go...I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah." Seth watched him go just as AJ and Randy sat back down.

"So what were you two lovebirds talking about while we were gone?" AJ says.

"None of your business." Seth says. He looked back at Randy who was staring down at his food. Silently he went back to eating his own lunch.

 **...**

 **That night**

Dean had never been so pumped in his life. It was just minutes before the game and he was currently yelling and screaming with his teammates. For some reason he always at peace when he was playing. As Phil continued to hype up the team Dean locked eyes with Seth. His smile widened when the two-toined man smiled back, causing him to feel more butterflies in his stomach.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

After the game Dean decided to go to a party with Roman. He had actually made plans to hang out with Seth, AJ and Randy but Roman wouldn't stop pestering him about this party. As soon as he got there he felt so out of place. Roman walked off in search of his friends while he sat on the couch. It wasn't long before someone sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Renee." The blond says.

"Dean." He replied turning to face her.

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself." Renee says leaning her elbows on her knees.

Dean shrugged. "Not really my scene."

Renee nodded then smiled. "You look like something's on your mind, do you want to dance?"

Dean looked around as if he was looking for someone before agreeing to dance. As he made his way through the crowd he saw Roman and the others watching him. Five minutes later they're still dancing and Roman is nowhere in sight. As he continued to scan the room he saw Phil, AJ and Randy talking by the stairs. Then he locked eyes with Seth and froze in his spot.

"You okay."

Turning his head he found Renee watching him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Renee frowned. "Nothing."

Dean looked towards the stairs but Seth was gone. "Um I'm going to run to the restroom, where is that by the way?"

"Upstairs at the end off the hall." Renee just watches him go.

Dean made his way through th crowd and spotted AJ alone so he went over to her. "Hey AJ."

"Oh I didn't know you would be here." She says.

"Yeah um do you happen to know where Seth went?" Dean didn't know why but he just wanted to see him.

AJ smiled. "He said he had to use the restroom. It's upstairs and down the hall."

"Thanks." Dean quickly made his way upstairs and towards the bathroom. He could hear someone inside so he waited. After a few seconds the door opened and Seth stepped out. "Hey Seth."

"Dean...hey." Seth says. "Well the bathrooms all yours."

"I was looking for you actually." Dean says. "I wanted to apologize for after the game."

"You don't need to apologize for that." Seth says. He then leans against the wall. "So you and Renee huh."

Dean smiled. "Not really, I mean she seems cool but we were just dancing."

Seth nodded and looked down. "You were pretty badass out there tonight."

"So were you." Dean suddenly felt as if a magnet was pulling him closer to Seth. He felt his heard pounding in his chest with every step he took. "Seth-" He was cut off when the other teens lips touched his own. Despite his head telling him that this was wrong it felt right as his eyes slid shut. When he no longer felt Seth he opened his eyes. His face grew red when he saw Seth was smiling at him and he backed away.

"What's going on?" Roman's voice bellowed from the end of the hall.

"Nothing." Dean quickly says.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Bray says walking up behind Roman. "It looks like we interrupted something pretty hot and heavy. I told you your brother was gay."

"My brother's not gay!" Roman yelled. "Tell'em Dean, tell them you're not one of those things."

Dean heart was beating even faster in his chest as he looked from his brother to Seth but he remained silent.

Roman walked over to Seth. "Look you're not going to convert my brother into one of those things. So do me a favor...no do all of us a favor and stay the hell away from him!"

Seth looked at Dean who's head was down. Quickly he moved from his spot and ran downstairs.

Meanwhile Dean was frozen in his spot. He's never seen his brother like this before and to be honest that scared him even more.

"Come on let's get back to the party." Roman says.

"I think I'm actually going to head home." Dean says. "I'll see you later." Before Roman could say anything he walked off. Getting into his car he sat there a few seconds before starting it and driving off. Instead of driving home he just drove around. A half hour later he came to a dead end and just sat there. He didn't leave until around midnight and when he got home his dad was sitting on the couch. "Hey dad, what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." Shane says putting the TV on mute. "You know curfew is at ten thirty on a school night right?"

"I know, I just lost track of time sorry." Dean started to go for the stairs but his father stopped him.

"Do you want to talk about it." Shane says. "I feel like there's something bothering you."

"It's nothing dad...I promise." Dean says but it was a lie. There was so much he wanted to tell him but Roman's rage and hate from the party made him stop. "I'm just going to go to sleep." As he made his way upstairs he couldn't stop thinking about Seth. The heartbroken look on his face was now etched in his mind.

 **...**

Three thirty Saturday morning and Dean was still awake. The events of last night still fresh on his mind. Looking over at the window he saw it was raining. Sighing he got up, got dressed and slipped out of the house, thinking a run would help him think. After a few blocks he stopped at a street light to catch his breath. Once he was done he started running again. This time he ended up at the school. He did a few laps around the track before going onto the football field. He did a few push ups and sit ups before laying on his back, eyes closed. The rain now becoming more light. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket but ignored. The buzzing continued so he pulled it out and turned it off. He laid there for about thirty minutes before getting up and heading back home. When he got there Roman was sitting on the couch. He bypassed him and started to head to his room but Roman stopped him. "I don't feel like talking Roman."

"What's going on with you." Roman says letting go of his arm.

"Nothing." Dean says leaning against the wall.

"Come on its not nothing." Roman says. "I feel like we've grown apart the past few months. Just telling me what's bugging you?"

"Just fuck off alright!" Dean yelled. "Incase you haven't noticed I'm a big boy, I don't need you watching my every move!"

"Dean-"

"Just leave me alone!" Dean yelled. He just went up to his room and locked the door behind him. He took off his wet clothes and threw them in the hamper before sitting down on th bed. Ever since the party he's been unable to get Seth out of his head. The weekend flew by and before he knew it it was Monday and he had pretty much ignored Roman the entire time. He was making his way to class when he saw Seth at his locker. Hands in his pocket he slowly walked over to him. "Hey Seth." He didn't say anything. "Look I'm really sorry about the other night."

"It's okay Dean." Seth says closing his locker. "I was in the closet too once so I understand how hard and scary this can be. I was so afraid that my dad would never look at me the same."

"Did he?"

"At first it seemed like it but then one day he came to me and told me I'll always be his son. That nothing I could ever do could change that." Seth says. "We still do all the things we use to do together, nothing's changed."

"Seth-"

"I don't want to cause you any stress Dean." Seth says. "Maybe we should just not be seen together."

"I don't want that." Dean quickly says. "Look I've pretty much always known I was gay but I never wanted to do anything about it, until I met you. What I'm trying to say is that...I...I like you."

Seth slowly smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah but the affect that all this has on my brother freaks me out." Dean says. "If he doesn't accept this what will my dad think."

"Then maybe it'll be best of we don't pursue this." Seth says motioning between them.

Dean sighed. "I don't want that either."

Seth looked around and saw Bray and the others heading their way who didn't seem to notice them. "I better go, I'll see you in class."

Dean watched him until he disappeared around the corner. He turned around just as Bray and the others approached him.

"Hey Dean, where's your brother?" Brock asked.

"Don't know." Replied Dean. "Gotta go." He walked off but when he got to the class Seth wasn't there, he frowned. Instead of going to the back he sat up front, pulled his hood on and sat his head down.

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Dean found himself sitting in the back of his last period class. Seth was sitting at the very front and the two haven't said one word to eachother since this morning, he hasn't really spoken to anyone. When the bell finally rung he watched as Seth quickly got up and walked out. He sat back in his seat as the class emptied out and was now left alone. He sat there tapping his pencil on the desk while staring out into nowhere. He then jumped when someone sat in front of him. "Jesus Roman, you scared me."

"You want to hang out with me and the guy's?" Asked Roman.

"Can't got practice." Dean gathered his stuff and stood up.

"You're coach's not going to freak out if you miss one game." Says Roman following him out of the class. "Come on, Renee will be there too. I figure you two can continue what you started at the party."

"I don't feel like it." Dean says. "I'll see you later." With that he hurried off to the locker room. When he got there his teammates were silently putting their gear on. He scanned the crowd but didn't see Seth anywhere. Frowning he just went to his locker and started to suit up for practice. When he got out to the field he saw a few players stretching but still no Seth.

"Hey Dean!" Phil yelled. "Why don't you join the others and warm up."

Dean nodded.

"Seth, let's go!" Phil yelled.

Dean stopped and looked up when he heard Seth's name being called. He then saw Seth across the field on the tracks. He crossed the field and grabbed some water before joining the others on the field, he eyed him the entire time.

Practice seem to go by pretty fast and before he knew it it was over. As the others jogged off the field he noticed Seth heading back to the tracks. He followed the others back to the locker room.

 **...**

Seth ran around the track a few times just to clear his head before deciding to head back to the locker room. He thought it would be empty but Dean was sitting on the bench tying his shoes. Dean looked up at him and gave him a small wave. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Dean says getting up and going over to Seth. "Look I know things are pretty crazy right now but I needed to talk to you."

"Dean if someone sees us together-"

"Then let them see us together." Dean says. "All this scares the hell out of me but I'm tired of hiding this. I like you and I'm not ashamed to say that. My brother will just have to deal with this and if he can't then he just won't. Whatever this is between us I don't want it to stop."

Seth sighs. "Dean I don't want you too-" He was cut off by Dean's lips on his own. He dropped his helmet as his arms went around Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's waist pulling him closer.

Dean moaned when he felt Seth's tongue enter his mouth and it sent shivers down his spine. Finally breaking apart they rested heads against each others. "I've wanted to do that so bad since the party."

Seth smiled. "Dean?"

"I'll figure it out Seth." Dean says leaning back. "I just don't us to stop seeing eachother."

"Me either." Seth says.

Dean felt his phone vibrating and sighed. "I gotta go, let me see your phone." He put his number in Seth's phone and looked towards the door when he thought he heard it open but no one was there. "I'll call you later." He kissed Seth once more before grabbing his bag and heading out.

Still smiling Seth sat down and leans his head against the lockers. "Wow." He whispered to himself.

 **...**

Roman was sitting on the couch watching TV when Dean walked in. He watched as he hummed a song to himself and danced. "You looked like you're in a good mood, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Dean simply says. "I just had a good day at practice that's all." Still smiling he started to head for the stairs when Roman's voice stopped him.

Roman sat up, his elbows resting on his knees. "Anything else happen after practice?"

Dean suddenly frowned. "No...why do you ask that?"

Roman stood up. "I was looking for you after your practice ended and when I didn't see you on the field I checked the locker room. When were you going to tell me?"

"I...I don't-"

"I saw you with that kid Seth." Roman says. "When we're you going to tell me that you're fucking gay."

Dean sat his bag down and leans against the way. "I wanted to tell you but-"

"What the hell did Seth do to you?" Asked Roman.

"He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want." Dean says. "I've always been gay but I just didn't act on my feelings until now. I'm tired of hiding now Roman, I'm gay."

"So you and Seth are boyfriend's now?" Roman started pacing. "Don't you see how wrong this is, what your doing with him."

"I haven't done anything."

"But you want to right?" Roman shook his head. "Man all this time I thought I knew you, thought we told eachother everything."

"I'm still me." Dean says. He heard the door open and close but he kept his eyes on his brother.

Roman just shook his head before walking off. He pushed pass Dean as he went upstairs to his room.

Shane watched him go then looked at Dean. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to go for a walk." With that he turned and left the house.

 **...**

 **Tuesday morning**

Seth had waited up for Dean to call but was upset when he didn't. When he got to school at his regular time he was hoping to see Dean. When he turned the hall to his class he saw someone sitting on the floor in front of his locker and as he neared it he saw it was Dean. "Hey Dean, are you okay?" Dean didn't reply so he removed his bag and sat next to him. "Dean?"

Dean looked over at Seth and smiled. "Sorry, I just had a rough night, that's why I didn't call."

Seth nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dean's fingers lightly scratched at his jeans and he looked back down. "Roman saw us together yesterday."

"Oh." Seth says. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know." Replies Dean. "I guess on one hand this weight was lifted off my shoulders but I feel like I lost my brother in the process. Growing up my mom use to call us thing 1 and things 2. Mostly because we'd always do the opposite of what she said but we did everything together. Even though his one year older nothing could break us. Turns out I was wrong."

"You don't know that for sure." Seth says. "He's your brother first and he'll realize that it's not worth losing you."

Dean smiled. "You sound pretty sure of yourself." Leaving his head back against the lockers he looked over at Seth.

Seth smiled as well. "I guess I am."

Dean reached over and intertwined their fingers together. "So what happens now?"

"That's up to you." Seth says. "But are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Dean thought for a minute then nodded. "I'm positive this is what I want. I know it's going to be tough but I ready for anything that gets thrown at me." Getting up he held out his hand. "Come on."

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

After practice that day Seth and Dean stayed late together. They ran the track a few times before challenging eachother on who can do more pushups. Now Dean laid on his back and Seth held his feet down while he did sit ups.

"So is there a reason why you wanted to stay late today?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged still doing his situps. "I just wanted to get a few extra reps in."

Sety nodded, not believing him. "Really, cause it seems like you're trying to keep from going home."

Dean stopped and sighed. "Okay maybe I am, Roman and I haven't really spoken since he found out and last night dinner was so awkward. I could tell my dad knew something was going on but I excused myself before he could ask I guess." He looked down. "It just feels like it's never going to be okay with him and we'll never be okay."

"It's okay been one day Dean." Seth says. "It took me and my dad almost two weeks to go back to normal."

"Two weeks, well that makes me feel better." Dean says.

"You know what I mean." Replied Seth. "It's not going to get better overnight, just give it some time."

Dean nodded but remaind silent. "Is it still okay if I hang out with you for a while."

"Yeah." Seth got up and held out his hand. "Come on let's get out of here."

Dean took Seth's hand and pulled himself up. The two of them took a quick shower, facing away from eachother, before heading out to the parking lot. There were still a few other kids but didn't seem to notice them or didn't bother to care. Dean got into his car and followed closely behind Seth. About five minutes later he pulled into the driveway behind Seth and looked out at the light blue house. When Seth got out he did too and they headed inside.

"My folks aren't home now but they should be shortly." After showing Dean around Seth headed up to his room. "Excuse the mess but I don't really get company unless it's AJ or Randy."

Dean smiled. "Its okay my room is way worse then this."

Seth gathered his clothes and threw them in the hamper. "So what would you like to do? We can watch TV or just hang out and play cards or something.

"What do you play?"

...

"Uno!" Seth shouted.

Dean smiled and put down a draw four card. "Draw four, colors grew, uno, uno out."

"What, that's the fifth time in a row you've beaten me with a draw four." Seth says setting his cards down. "Are you hiding cards over there or something?"

"No, I would never do something like that." Dean says starting to shuffle the cards again but he could feel Seth's eyes on him. "Okay maybe I did just a little but it's only because you beat me the first three times we played."

"But how?"

Dean smiled and went back to shuffling the cards. "My dad taught it to me. You shuffle the cards a certain way and...here let me show you." He shows Seth how he shuffled the cards and slipped a draw two at the top of the deck before dealing out the cards. "I use to wonder why I always lost to him."

"You should teach me." Seth leans forward. They were both sitting crisscross from eachother on the bed.

Dean looked back up at Seth, once again getting lost in his eyes. Without even thinking he leans in closed the space between them. His hands rested on either side of Seth. Pulling back they rested their head against eachother. "Can I ask you something?" Seth nodded. "Have you ever...you know...been with anyone else?"

Seth frowned slightly and pulled away from Dean.

Dean noticed and immediately regretted asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No it's okay." Seth says. "Um I've never been with a guy in that way. I've done things but I've never felt comfortable enough to do that."

"Have you ever come close?"

Seth started biting his lip. "When I was in the seventh grade Randy and I went to this house party. There was this guy on the wrestling team who I had a huge crush on and everyone knew it. Randy and I got separated and I ran into him. He asked if I wanted to go somewhere more quiet and I said yes so we went upstairs. We started making out on the bed and he started to get a little rough. I started to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He started undoing my jeans and I started screaming, hoping someone would hear me. That's when Randy showed up and beat carp out of the guy. That's why he acts the way he does now. He's so afraid that something like that will happen again. If it wasn't for him that night would have turned out much worse for me."

"I'm sorry." Dean says.

Seth smiled. "No one knows about that night, not even my parents." He looked towards the window when he heard a door open and close. "That should be my dad and he'll freak if I finds you up here." They ran back downstairs and sat on the couch pretending to be watching the TV just as he walked in. "Hey dad."

Hunter saw the pair on the couch and slowly approached them. "Hey Seth, what's going on in here and who's your friend?"

Seth got up, as did Dean. "Um this is Dean Ambrose, Dean this is my dad Hunter."

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Rollins." Dean says holding out his hands.

"You too Mr. Ambrose." Hunter sat his bag down. "So how'd you two come across eachother?"

"He just moved here and he's in two of my classes." Seth says.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Hunter says folding his arms over his chest.

Seth looked at Dean who gave him a small smile. "We're kinda together."

"Really, since when?"

"This morning." Seth says nervously running his hands up his arm. "We were just hanging out?"

Hunter was about to respond but his phone started ringing. "Will you excuse me."

Dean sat back down with Seth. "Dude your dad is huge." He looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven.

"Do you have to go?"

Dean nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Seth followed Dean out to his car. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dean nodded. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting."

...

Dean pulled into the driveway and saw both his dad and Roman's car there. Sighing he got out and headed inside. He started to head for the stairs but his dad's voice stopped him. He saw Roman and his dad sitting on the couch watching football. He slowly made his way over. "Hey?"

"Where've you been?" Shane asked sitting up.

Dean shrugged. "Stayed late at practice and kinda lost track of time." He glanced at Roman who's eyes never left the TV.

"We'll why don't you watch the rest of the game with us." Shane tossed the football to Dean. "Packers at Vikings?"

Once again Dean looked at Roman who continued not to acknowledge him. "Naw that's okay, I got to finish up my homework." He tossed the ball back to his dad. "Let me know who wins." With that he headed up to his room.

Roman finally looked away from the TV just in time to see Dean disappeared up the stairs. He then looked up at his dad when he sat back down. "So you want to tell me now why you two aren't talking?.

"I told you It's nothing dad." Roman looked back to the TV.

"Bullshit!" Shane yelled causing Roman to look up again. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is happening between us? He's shutting me out, you're keeping stuff from me. I feel like I'm losing my boys."

"Dad-"

"I'm going to go for a drive, I won't be back to late." Grabbing his keys and jacket he headed out.

Roman sat there a few seconds before getting up and going upstairs. He pushed open Dean's door. "So are you planning on telling dad any time soon?"

Dean sighed. "Yes I am, I just need time."

"All theses years, you've had plenty of time!" Roman yelled.

"I said I'll fucking tell him Roman, what the hell do you want from me?!" Dean yelled back.

"He deserves to know the truth Dean, so did mom." Roman turned and silently closed the door behind him.

Dean just sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Much later that night**

Dean found himself sitting alone in the dark kitchen staring down at his shaking hands. It was after midnight and he couldn't sleep. Suddenly he heard the door open and shut. He looked up when his dad walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light.

"Dean, it's midnight what are you still doing up?" Shane says leaning on the table. Dean remained silent, his eyes still down looking at his hands. "Come on Dean stop shutting me out. Whatever's bothering you I know we can get through it. There's nothing that could ever change that, just talk to me."

Dean finally looks up as his dad sits across from him. "Okay, I need to tell you something. Something I've been struggling with for years now." He slid his hands under the table because they wouldn't stop shaking. "Um...I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." He looked his dad in the eyes. "I'm gay dad."

"What?"

"I'm gay." Dean says again. "For years now I thought I could bury theses feelings and I was able too for a while but I can't anymore." Dean says. "This has been eating me up and I've been so afraid to tell you because I didn't want to lose you too."

"What do you mean too?"

"Roman found out and that's why he's not talking to me now." Dean smiled. "I always thought nothing could ever break us or the bond we had but turns out I was wrong."

"Dean-"

He got up and started pacing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but after Roman reacted the way he did I thought you'd...you'd hate me too." Dean could feel his eyes start to sting.

"Dean there's nothing you could do to make me hate you." Shane says. "It doesn't matter who you love, you're still my son. You're still you and I don't ever want you to think otherwise. Its okay, no matter what I'll always be here for you."

Dean started playing with his fingers.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you can't come to me when you need to talk or when you're in trouble." Shane says. "The three of is all we have now and we have to stick together. Do you understand me?"

Dean sighed and nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. Never in a million years did he ever think his dad would accept him as he was. He only wished Roman felt the same. He talked with his dad a little while longer before heading up to his room. On the way Roman walked passed him he stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Replied Roman.

"Rome wait." Dean yells out. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Roman paused and looked back. "Tell dad I'll be back in a bit. I just can't be here right now." With that he headed out, leaving his brother standing there. Throwing the car door he got inside and closed the door.

"You okay dude?" Brock says. "You look a little intense."

"I'm fine." Replied Roman. "So where are we going?"

"Bray's place." Brock says starting the car and driving off. "His old man's passed out so he's going through his stash and said we can join in. Are you in?"

Roman frowned and looked back towards the house. He wasn't sure and his instincts told him to get out but he just shook his head. "I'm in."

 **...**

 **Wednesday morning**

Dean was all dressed and about to leave when his dad came into his room.

"Morning." Shane says. "How'd you sleep?"

Dean shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Question, do you know where your brother went last night?" Shane asks. "Because he didn't get home until three."

Dean shook his head. "Just said he was going out and he'd be back soon. I didn't even know he got in so early." He looked down. "He still won't talk to me."

"He'll come around."

"You don't know that." Dean nearly shouts. "You remember all the times we use to fight growing up. We always made up that same night. We were inseparable and nothing could break the bond we built, nothing but this."

"Dean-"

"I gotta go." Dean says starting to leave. "I'll see you later." He headed out and later when he pulled into the school parking lot he saw Roman sitting on the back of his truck with Bray and the others. He frowned. As he made his way inside he heard one of them yell out the word fag. Pausing he looked over and saw Bray, Brock and Kevin laughing. Roman just sat there with his head down. Looking away he headed inside and to his first period class. As always Seth was in the back with his head in a book. He smiled a little. "Hey."

Seth looked up and smiled. "Hey, are you okay?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry."

"There is a bright side to my night though." Dean says. "I finally told my dad and he took the news better then I thought he would, better then Roman anyway."

"That's good." Seth says. "My dad wouldn't stop bugging me about you last night."

Dean smiled. "He seems nice."

"Oh my God you met Seth's dad!" AJ suddenly shirked. "So are you two an item now?"

"Um I guess so." Seth says looking over at Dean. He started to smile but stopped when he saw Randy standing by the door looking in before walking away. "I'll be back." He got up and quickly went after him. "Randy wait, what happened last night?"

"Nothing." Randy says turning to face him.

"It's not nothing, I called you four times last night." Seth walked closer to Randy. "Is this about Dean?"

Randy sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You don't know anything about this guy and you're already dating. He's been here for like a week and a half."

"I like him Dean and so does my dad."

"Your dad?" Randy's says. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

"No I don't." Seth says. "He's a nice guy."

"Yeah so was that asshole at the party who you were crushing on but look how that turned out!" Randy yelled. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again?"

"I won't." Seth replied. "I can take care of myself Randy."

Randy nodded. "Fine." With that he walked off.

Seth just watched him go and when he turned around AJ was standing by the door.

"Everything okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Seth says. "Randy's just being Randy."

"I like Dean and I don't think he's the kind of guy that Randy thinks he is." AJ frowned when Seth did. "Come on it's going to be okay." She took Seth's hand and they went back into the classroom.

 **...**

The rest of the day flew by and Randy's spent the entire time avoiding him. He was now heading to the locker room so he can get ready for practice when he spotted Kevin and Roman heading his way. He wanted to turn and go the other way but decided not too. As he passed them Kevin reached out and tripped him with his foot.

"Sorry princess I didn't see you." Kevin says.

Seth moved to get up but Kevin pushed him back down.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kevin asked.

Roman looked around and shifted on his feet. "Come on man do we have to do this now?"

Kevin looked back at Roman. "What, don't you even care that he corrupted your brother and now they're boyfriends."

"Yes I care but I can think of a million things I'd rather do besides berrade the kid." Roman looked down at Seth before shaking his head. "Come on let's just go, we got wrestling pratice anyway." He walked off leaving Kevin standing there. He got halfway down the hall when he ran into another student. He had seen him around before but never knew his name. "Sorry."

"Hey you're Roman right, Dean's brother, I'm Phil." He says.

"Nice to meet you." Roman replied.

Phil looked behind him and saw Kevin standing over Seth. "Word of advice, Brock and his friends are nothing but bad news. I'd steer clear of them if I were you. Take it from me, they'll ruin your life." With that he headed over to kevin. "Fuck off Kevin."

Kevin frowned but stepped away from Seth before heading over to Roman.

Phil watched Roman a few seconds before they walked off. Looking back down he held out his hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Seth replied gathering his things. "Do you think they'll ever give it a rest?"

Phil smiled. "No, they're aasholes and they always will be. Come on let's get to practice.

 **...**

Roman sat alone on the bench in the gymnasium watched the others as they wrestled. He couldn't stop thinking about what Phil had told him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Brock came over to him.

"Hey man, I heard you and Phil had a little chat." Brock says. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I bumped into him and he was giving me shit on watching where I was going." Roman replied looking up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Replied Brock. "So me and the guys are gonna hang tonight. Got some new stuff we want to try out, you in?"

Roman sits up. "I don't know man."

"Come on don't be a pussy." Bray says joining them, Kevin right behind him. "You tried it once and said you enjoyed it so what's a second time going to hurt."

"Yeah don't be a fag." Kevin replied.

"Don't call me a fucking fag Kevin." Roman yelled.

"Relax." Brock says. "We all know Roman's not the fag here. Pay them no mind Roman, you don't have to participate we can just hang out."

"I can't, my dad's pissed off that I missed cerfew last night so he grounded me." Roman says.

Kevin schoffed. "Really."

"Yeah, I'll just hang out with you guys another time." Roman replied.

"Boys we have better things to do then sit around and talk!" Rick, their wrestling coach yelled out. "We have our first matches of the season this weekend and I need all of you focused on beating that other school. Get off your asses and get on the mat!"

 **...**

That afternoon when Dean for home from football practice he headed right up to his brothers room. "Hey." Roman remained silent, eyes never leaving his laptop. "I heard about your match this weekend, are you nervous?" Nothing. "Come on Roman will you just talk to me." Still nothing. "Well good luck." He turned and went to his room. After showering he got redressed and left the house.

Shane watched Dean leave then went up to Roman's room. "Hey, we need to talk?"

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

If it's about Dean I don't want to talk about it." Roman replied.

"Well I really don't care if you want to or not but we are." Shane says. "Why are you so upset about this, is it because he's kept it from you all these years?"

"No that's not why it's just-" Roman sat up. "How can you be so calm about this, it doesn't bother you?"

"No it honestly doesn't because in the end he's my son and I'm going to love and support him no matter what." Shame says. "This doesn't change anything about him and you shouldn't hate him because of who he is. How do you think your mother would feel of she were here today? Do you think she would have shut him out too, no."

"You don't know that."

"I do actually." Shame says. "Your mom had the biggest heart in the world and I'd be surprised if she didn't somehow already know because he never could keep anything from her. Your mom could always read him like a book." Roman remaind silent. "You don't know how much this is hurting your brother. Did you ever stop to think about how he's talking all this. He's needs us to be there for him, now more then ever." His phone then started ringing, pulling it out he glanced at it before looking back at Roman. "I gotta take this, just think about what I said." He watched as Roman silently put his headphones back on before going back to his laptop.

 **...**

After driving around for a while Dean finally pulled to a stop pulled to a stop in front of a bus stop. He sat there staring out into the darkness before his eyes fell to the glove box. Reaching over he opened it and pulled out an envelope. "To Dean and Roman, love mom." It was a letter he got from his mother a few days before she died. After all these months he never could bring himself to read it. Sighing he put the letter back and pulled out his phone. He called Seth.

After a few rings Seth answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much just hanging out with my dad, you?"

"Just driving around trying to clear my head." Dean rests his head against the seat.

Seth could sense that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat?" Replied Dean.

Seth laid down on his bed. "So I heard about Roman's match this weekend. Are you and your dad going to go?"

"Well my dad is but I don't know if I am." Dean say. "I don't think he even wants me there. I wish my mom was here, I could always talk to her when Roman and fought and we fought a lot, I really miss her."

"I'm sorry." Seth says. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Most likely nothing, why?"

"Because I was thinking that maybe the two of us can hang out." Seth aays. "Maybe watch a movie or something?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah I'd love too."

"Cool." Seth looked back towards the kitchen when he heard his father call him. "Yeah dad...hey I gotta go but are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." Dean says. "I'll see you tomorrow." After hanging up with Seth he started the car and headed back home. Instead of going inside he sat in the driveway. Reaching over he once again grabbed the letter from the glove box. Suddenly there was a knock on his window and he jumped. Looking over he saw Roman staring at him so he unlocked the door.

Roman climbed in and shut the door behind him. They say in silence for nearly a minute before he finally looked over at his brother. He frowned when he saw the letter. "What's that?"

"Mom gave it to me before she...you know...she passed." Dean says. "It's adressed to you and me but I've been to afraid to read it."

Roman nodded and looked back down.

"You're talking to me?" Dean says looking over at him.

Roman smiled. "I guess so...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize just because dad-"

"I'm not...we talked and he made me see how stupid I was being. All of this is just a lot to take in and I guess I was more upset that you've kept this from me all these years but I can understand why you did. I didn't mean to make you feel like I hated you or wanted nothing to do with you because I don't. It's just going to take some time to getting use too."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

"Come here." Roman reached over and pulled Dean into a hug. "I love you."

Dean sighed. "I love you too." After a while Dean pulled back and wiped his face. "Do you want to read it with me, it's adressed to the both of us?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"She said that I would know when it was the right time and I think it's now."

"Okay then." Fifteen minutes had passed and they we're still sitting in the car. It wasn't long before Shane came out and knocked on the passengers door, Roman rolled it down.

"What's going on out here?" Shane asked.

"Just talking." Replied Dean. "Turns out mom knew about me this whole time."

Shane leans against the window. "What do you mean?"

"She gave me this letter and told me to read it when I was ready, it was a few days before she died." Dean handed him the letter. "I still can't believe she knew."

"Wow, why don't you guys come on in and we can talk some more." Shane stepped back as Roman got out and they headed inside.

 **...**

 **Thursday morning**

When Dean got to school he couldn't have been more excited to see Seth but when he got to the classroom he wasn't there.

"Looking for your boyfriend." Kevin says stepping up behind him. "He's in the nurses office because he had a little accident."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing it was just a little accident." Bray laughed. "I'm sure the little faggots okay."

Before he could stop himself he drew back his fist and struck Bray across the face. "I'm fucking tired of you calling him that you piece of shit." He was then pushed against the lockers by Kevin.

"Tough guy huh." Kevin then hit Dean across the face sending him to the ground.

Randy was making his way through the halls when he heard yelling and cursing. Peering around the corner he saw Bray and Kevin fighting...more like jumping Dean. He frowned at the obscene words the flew from their mouths. "Assholes." Crossing the tiles he went right up to the three and yanked Kevin off of Dean. "Do you fuckheads ever stop, I mean what the hell is your problem?!"

"What do you care about this faggot anyway?" Bray yelled. "This doesn't concern you so butt out." He pused Randy against the lockers.

Randy smiled and dropped his book bag. Yelling he tackled Bray to the ground and an brawl broke out between them, it took five teachers to break them up. Ten minutes later Dean and Randy sat in the front office. They had been silent since they got there.

"Have you seen Seth today yet?" Dean asked looking over at Randy who sat across from him. "He wasn't in the classroom when I got here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Dean sighed and sat back. "I went to look for Seth when I didn't see him and that's when I ran into Bray and Kevin. They said something about him being in the nurse's office."

Randy frowned but shrugged. "I'm not his keeper."

"I know but you are his friend, right?" Dean states. "Aren't you even a little worried about him?" Randy remains silent. "I get it you want to protect him but I would never do anything like that. I really care about him."

Randy looked away and got to his feet just as the principal called his name.

"You didn't have to help me though, why did you?"

Randy paused and looked back. "Because no one deserves to go through that for being gay." With that he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

 **...**

As the day went on Randy couldn't concentrate on anything because he still hasn't seen or heard from Seth. It was now lunchtime and he sat alone at the table playing in his food. When someone sat down in front of him he looked up to see Dean. "What do you want now?"

Dean sat down. "I saw Seth's car this morning when I got here but couldn't find him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Randy says not even believing himself. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were then joined by AJ who seemed upset. "You okay AJ?"

"No, Bray and Kevin are assholes!" AJ yelled. "They jumped Seth this morning."

"What?" Randy shriked. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure but he went home." AJ looked at Randy and saw his face darken. "Randy don't, it's not worth it."

Randy sighed and got to his feet. "I need some air."

Dean watched him go then looked to AJ. "Why is he always so-"

"It's not his fault, he's had a tough life growing up and hates to watch the people he love get hurt." AJ says. "I remember that night at the party when Seth was attacked, it was like he blacked out. I've never seen him like that before, it scared me."

"I had no idea."

AJ smiled. "He really is a great guy once you get to know him. It's just hard for him to trust people when it comes to the ones he love."

Dean returned the smile. "Yeah."

...

Seth was laying on his bed with an ice pack over his busted lip when there was a knock at the door. Looking over he saw his dad and smiled before sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure that you were okay." Going over to the bed he sat down. "Are you?" Seth shrugged. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Like you said not everyone is as accepting if this." Seth says. "I'm not ashamed of who I am though." Hunter smiled. "You can go back to work dad, I'll be okay." Seth says laying back down. "I'm probably just going to sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hunter got up. " You just rest and if need anything I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." Seth heard his phone vibrating but decided to leave it. Turning into his stomach he fell asleep moments later.

 **...**

 **After school**

AJ bounced down the stairs in search of her boyfriend's car when she heard yelling in the parking lot of the school. Frowning she quickly made her way over and pushed her way through the crowd. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Randy on top of Kevin landing blow after blow. "Randy stop!" She tried to pull Randy but he was too stong for her. Suddenly staff members were there and it took three of the male teachers to pull Randy away while others tended to Kevin who was laying motionless on the ground.

 **...**

 **Sorry it took so long to update but works been crazy and I've had writers block. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I'll also dive a little into Randy's childhood and give a better explanation of how he is the way he is. Until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

Rndy was sitting in the front office trying to calm himself down but he couldn't. His heart was racing and his blood was still boiling.

"Randy we can't keep going through this." Mr. Garret says pacing behind his desk as Randy remained silent. "Your mother's on her way, I'm gonna have to suspend you."

Randy scoffed. "Figured you would do that while they get off unscathed."

Mr. Garret frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what the hell it means! They fucking jumped Seth this morning and all they get is dentenen!" Randy yelled.

"Watch your mouth."

"No, Seth came to you countless times because those assholes were messing with him and what did you do? You sent him back, telling him there's nothing you could do for him. You're nothing but a homophobic asshole just like the rest of this school."

"Randy!?" Hadley suddenly says coming into the room. She could hear the yelling from the hallway. "Stop."

Randy looked over at her. "But mom he-"

"Just wait for me outside okay."

Still feuming he stormed out of the office and headed out to the parking lot. He walked around his car about seven times before just sitting on the trunk. Burying his face in his hands he thought about Seth. 'Seth' Over the years Seth had grown to be more then just his best friend, he became his brother. Sitting up he pulled out his phone and called Seth only to be disappointed when it went right to voicemail. "Hey Seth, I know you're probably still pissed at me but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Look, I'm sorry for everything just please call me." He hung up the phone just as his mother approached him.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Bray and Kevin are fucking assholes that's what!" Randy yelled.

"Randy please." Hadley says.

Randy sighed. "All they do is torment Seth and he won't do anything to help him. I just don't like seeing the people I love get hurt. There all nothing but bullies, just like dad was." His face darkened as he thought about his abusive father. All the painful memories, watching his mother be abused for years, being physically abused as well. It didn't stop until a few days before his eleventh birthday, that's when he snapped and nearly killed his father. He knew he had anger issues and he knew he got it from his dad. As much as he tried to control it sometimes it just overtakes him. "I'm not going to turn out like him, am I?"

"Of course you're not." Hadley says as Randy got off the car. "You're better then him in every single way?" She pulled him into a hug.

Randy hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Pulling back she smiled. "Come on let's go home."

 **...**

 **Later that day**

Seth woke up feeling a little better but still sore. Looking out the window He saw his dad's car still parked in the driveway. Randy's car then pulled into the driveway but he didn't get out of the car. Slipping on his slippers he headed downstairs. His dad was asleep on the couch so he just headed outside, Randy was leaning against the hood. "What happened to you?"

"Dean and I kinda got into it with Bray and Kevin." Randy says. "When I got to school they were jumping him so I helped him. Then after I found out about what happened to you I only got more upset. I waited for them after school but I only saw Kevin... I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was being dragged away from him. I ended up getting suspended while those fuckers got off with detention. "Seth leans against the car next to him and he turned to face him. "I can't stay long but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and say I'm sorry for everything. I just didn't want you to get hurt again and you ended up getting hurt anyway."

"It wasn't your fault, there assholes but I'm glad that you came." Seth says. "I missed you."

Randy smiled and pulled Seth into a hug. "I missed you too." Setting back he sighed. "So are you going back to school tomorrow?"

"No I'm just gonna hang out here a few days." Seth looked down.

Randy nodded and then felt his phone vibrating. "That's my mom, I better go."

Seth nodded. "I'll call you later."

Randy smiled. "Bye."

 **...**

It was late when Roman got home, he had ditched school and hung out with Brock all day. He saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table with an ice pack on his face. He immediately frowned. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing." He snapped.

"Bull, who did that to you." Roman says going over to him.

"Your fucking friends!" Dean yelled. "Just leave me alone." Dropping the ice pack he went up to his room, locking the door behind him. Pulling out his phone he laid on the bed and strolled through his contacts. Just then his phone started ringing, he smiled and answered it. "Hey."

"Hi...I heard what happened...are you okay?"

"I am now." Replied Dean.

"Sorry if I missed your call earlier." Seth says. "When I got home I shut off my phone and just went to sleep. I just woke up a while ago."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay." Dean sat up. "Hey um do you want to hang out tomorrow after school. It'll probably be. sometime after five because I have detention for the next week."

"Yeah, anything is better then being in this house."

Dean laughed but looked towards the door when his dad appeared. He sat up. "Hey let me call you back."

"What the hell happened today." Shane says leaning against the wall.

"Roman's homophobic friends jumped Seth this morning then tried to do the same thing to me." Dean sat the ice pack down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean sighed. "Is it okay if I go out with Seth tomorrow after school. I promise I'll be back before curfew."

"Sure, as long as I get to meet this Seth...what's his last name?"

"Rollins and don't ask him a million questions and embarrass me."

Shane laughed. "I'll try not too...do you want me to come down to the school and talk with your principal?"

Dean shook his head. "I think that'll just make everything worse."

"Well I'm here if you need anything." He turned and left the room while Dean picked up his phone and called Seth again.

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday**

Dean got to school around the same time as always but didn't go to class because Seth wasn't there. Instead he just romaed the hall and saw Phil and AJ talking. He started to head the other way but AJ spotted him and bounced over to him, he smiled. "Hey AJ."

Phil nodded his head.

"Did you talk to Seth...is he okay?" She asked. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to him."

"He's okay just going to be sore for a while." Replied Dean.

"I still think it's messed up Randy got suspended and they didn't." Phil says joining them. "If anything they should have been suspended since they started everything."

Dean shrugged. "I got detention with them after school and I'm not looking forward to it. I already know they're not going to do anything but start something."

"Yeah that's what they do." Phil sighed. "Hopefully they don't try anything today because if they do I'm going to fucking kill'em."

Dean smiled. "That makes two of us."

 **...**

When Roman got to school he immediately went looking for Brock and the others. He went to their normal hangout and found Brock smoking behind the school. "Hey, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kevin and Bray trying to jump my fucking brother!" Roman yelled.

"I'm sure they were just playing around." Brock says flicking his cigarette away. "You know just roughing him up...No big deal."

"Is a big fucking deal!" Roman yelled. "Is that why you wanted me to ditch with you...so they can get him alone."

"I didn't have anything to do with what they did to your brother." Brock says. "Look I'll talk to them...get them to back off Dean alright just relax, we're all cool here." He patted Roman on the shoulder. He held out the cigarette for Roman who looked unsure.

Roman shook his head. "No thanks."

Brock shrugged and took another drag. "So me and the guys are going to hang out after our matches tonight, you in?"

Roman thought a moment before shaking his head. "Naw man I'll see you." He turned and headed back inside.

 **...**

Randy was laying on the couch flipping through the tv channels when. someone knocked on the door. Getting up he looked out the window and saw Seth's car. Smiling he walked over and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Seth shrugged and stepped inside. "Got tired of sitting home alone." He sat down on the couch and turned to Randy when he sat next to him.

"So are you coming to see the wrestling matches tonight?" Randy asked lowering the tv.

"I don't know...I mean I want to but I don't really want to deal with Bray and the others. I know they're not going to do anything but start trouble. Besides Dean and I are suppose to hang out." Randy nodded and looked back to the TV as he started playing with his fingers. "So does this mean that you don't hate him anymore?"

Randy smiled. "I never really hated him but he seems like a decent guy. I trust him with you though and that's what matters most."

Seth understood how hard it was for Randy to let people in so he simply nodded.

 **...**

After school Dean found himself sitting in the front row of detention. Bray and Kevin sat in the back row along with a few others. Even though they haven't said one word to him he was still on alert, glancing back at them every few seconds. He played a game on his phone while the teacher snored lightly at his desk. Suddenly the door opened and Roman walked in, he frowned.

"Hey Roman?" Bray says waving him over.

Roman looked at them then at Dean who had his head down. Instead of going to the back he sat next to Dean. "Hey Dean." No response so he started tapping his fingers on the desk. "Are you just going to ignore me?" Still nothing so he started poking him on the cheek. After a few seconds Dean slapped his hand away, a small smile on his face. "Look I'm sorry alright...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry I've been a crappy brother. You were right they are assholes and I never should have let them come between us."

"Forget about it I never should have snapped at you like it did, it wasn't your fault." Dean says. "We're okay don't worry."

"Mr. Regins you're not suppose to be in here so why don't you leave please." The teacher said.

"You coming to my match tonight?" Dean nodded. "Alright I'll catch you later." He patted Dean on the shoulder before leaving ignoring Bray who again yelled out his name.

Dean watched him go then looked back at Bray and Kevin. Sighing he turned back around and sat his head down on the desk. A hour and a half later he was finally able to leave.

 **...**

After he left the school Dean went right to Seth's house and found him sitting on the front steps. "Hey."

"Hey, how was detention?" Seth asked.

"Okay I guess." Dean sat next to Seth. "Bray and Kevin didn't start anything so yeah, are you folks home?"

"No my mom's at work and my dad said he had something to do." Seth says. "He just told me not to be late for my curfew. Are you going to see Roman wrestling tonight?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah but that doesn't start until eight so we have some time, what do you want to do?"

Seth shrugged. "We can just hang out here if you want."

"Okay." He sat next to him. "So are you going to play tomorrow?"

Seth shook his head. "My dad wants me to sit out another week but I told him I was fine to play. I just hope they aren't there."

"Me too."

 **...**

Later that night Roman found himself sitting alone in the locker room with headphones in his ears, something he did every time before his match. His match would be the first one of the night and he was a little nervous. He knew nothing about the other team but then again he was never the one to look into anything. He cracked open his eyes and saw Bray standing over him.

"What the hell was that eariler, you blowing us off now." Bray snapped.

Roman sighed and sat up. "Not now Bray?"

"Is this because of your brother." Bray says. "I told you we were just fooling around."

"I don't care what the hell you were doing!" Roman yelled getting up. "Don't ever put your hands on my brother again because of you do I'll fucking kill you!"

"Boys!" Coach Austin yelled pushing them apart. "Save it for your opponents, let's go."

Roman glared at Bray before pushing pass him and leaving the locker room. He got to the gymnasium and saw Dean up in the stands with their dad so he headed for them.

"Nice tights, I think those are tighter then the ones you use to wear." Dean says.

"Shut up." Roman says. "I figured you'd come with Seth?"

Dean shrugged. "He didn't want to deal with Bray and his friends."

"Is he okay?" Asked Roman.

"Yeah he's just a little sore." Dean smiled.

"I still want to meet this kid." Shane says interrupting them.

"He's going to play tomorrow." Dean says. "Maybe you can meet him then."

"I'll look forward to that." Shane replied.

 **...**

 **Later that night**

"I still can't believe Roman's the only one who won his match out there, I mean he kicked ass." Dean says as they headed to their dad's truck.

"That Brock kid won too." Replied Shane.

"Yeah well I couldn't give to shits about him." Dean climbed into the back seat. "Ow!" He yelled when he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Watch you mouth Dean." Shane says getting into the drivers side. "Where's Roman?"

"Said he had to talk to the wrestling coach for some reason." Dean pulling out his phone.

After talking with the coach Roman headed out to the parking lot when Phil approached him.

"Hey Roman, hell of a match out there." Phil says.

"Thanks." Roman says.

"How long have you been wrestling?"

"Since middle school but didn't really start competiing until high school , Dean and I decided to try out for an after school activitie." Roman says. "He was actually going to join wrestling with me but did really like it so he decided to give football a shot, been doing it ever since."

Randy nodded. "Were you any good at your old school?"

"Undefeated."

"Nice." Randy frowned a little when he saw Brock walking towards them. "Anyway I better go, I'm having this party tomorrow night after the game and everyone's going to be there. You should come."

"Yeah I think I'll take you up on that." Roman watched him go then looked back at Brock who approached him.

"Why were you talking to that ass?" Brock growled.

Roman shrugged. "He's not so bad."

Brock snorted. "Whatever, you wanna come over tonight? My old man has a new stash and thinks I don't know where it is."

"I told you before I don't like that stuff." Roman says. "Smoking a cigarette is one thing but that stuff is too much for me. Anyway I gotta go, I'll call you later." He quickly headed to where his dad and brother were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dean snapped.

Roman climbed into the front seat. "Coach had a lot to say."

 **...**

 **Coming up...Seth meets Dean's father and he and Roman have a heart to heart. Meanwhile Brock and his friends are still causing them problems.**

 **A/N I was thinking about paring Roman with someone but I couldn't think of anyone...any suggestions? P.S Sorry for the very late update but I've had writers block. I haven't given up on this story just yet so an update will be soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello to all the followers that still love this story. I'm so sorry about the months of not updating. Life has been pretty crazy for me but I've finally settled down. I've made this chapter a little longer as an apology and I hope you still support this story because I still have more for you. I promise that I'll update soon. (-: Thanks**

 **...**

 **Early Saturday morning**

Seth woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. It was a little after seven and he rolled over and sat up on the bed. Getting up he walked over to the window and saw Dean sitting on the hood of his car, look down at his phone. Lifting the window he leans out. "Hey you, what are you doing here?"

Dean looked up and smiled putting away his phone. "I was just about to call you, come down here!"

Pulling on a t-shirt and sweats he left his room and headed downstairs. Stepping outside he walked over to Dean. "Why are you up so early?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm just an early bird I guess." He grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him into a kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and moved between his legs. "I like kissing you."

Seth smiled. "So you came all this way just to make out with me?"

Dean pulled back a little. "Maybe?" He leans in for another kiss as he pulls Seth closer.

Seth moaned but pulled away. "I really don't want to give my elderly neighbors a show this early, plus my dad would kill me if he saw me right now."

Dean nodded but his hands stayed put around Seth's waist. "So my dad wants to meet you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I told him that you would be at the game and he's really excited to meet you. Especially since you're the first person I've ever felt this way for." Dean looks down. "You're the first everything for me and I want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, like where are some of your favorite places to go?"

Seth smiled and reached into Dean's pocket for his keys. "I'll show you." They got into the car and Seth pulled away. They drove silently for about ten minutes until they reached a dead end.

"Where are we going?" Dean says when Seth pulled to a stop on the side of the street and got out.

"Come on." Seth took his hand and they walked down the dirt path that led to an open field where a huge water tower stood. "Here it is."

Dean looked up and frowned. "You've got to be kidding me, how high is that."

Seth shrugged. "A little under 50 feet." He started climing and Dean slowly followed him. When they got to the top Seth sat down against the outerside of the tower and Dean sat next to him.

"You don't get scared up here?"

"Not really." Seth says. "Randy and I found this place when were ten."

Dean leans his head back. "It's nice." They stay in silence a few seconds before Dean breaks it. "Can I ask you something?" Seth nodded. "You've pretty much been with Randy your whole life, have you two ever been more then friends?"

Seth shook his head. "We kissed once but that's all we've done. I love him and he loves me but more in a brotherly way. We've always been there for each other and I know no matter what we always will."

Dean nodded. "Is he...you know?"

"He says he's open but you never know with him." Seth says. "We just decided our first kisses would be with someone we really tursted, each other. It wasn't much though, just a little peck."

"You know I thought he was just jealous that you were seeing someone else. I thought he had a crush on you or something." Dean admits and Seth shook his head. He looked back towards the sky. "Wow, you can really just sit up here all day."

Seth smiled. "Yeah."

 **They hung out at the tower until about six that night.**

 **...**

Later Shane got to the school a little early and headed out to the field which was already starting to crowd with parents, friends and other students. He scanned the bleachers and found an empty spot near the middle. "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

"Naw go ahead." Hunter replied moving over a little. The man sat next to him and he gave him a once over before looking back to the field. "You gotta son out there?"

Shane smiled. "Yeah, defensive end...you?"

"Wide receiver." Hunter replied.

"Nice." Replied Shane. "Is he your only one?"

"Yup, that my boy out there." Hunter says smiling. "He's going a long way."

"I have two boys of my own." Shane says. "My older boy is on the wrestling team." He saw Roman down near the bottom of the bleachers and pointed him out. "There's my oldest right there, Roman."

"What's his record?" Hunter asked.

"He's the only one at his old school to go undefeated, he's a natural. He won his first match last night."

Hunter nodded. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh Shane Moxley." He says holding out his hand.

"Moxley...Moxley as in Dean Moxley?"

"Yeah that's my son." Shane says. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well looks like I got to me the father after all." Hunter turns back to the man. "Hunter, I believe your son and my son Seth know each other."

"I've been wanting to meet him for a while now." He says. "Dean seems to really care for him, I've never seen him like this."

"Same here." Hunter says. "Why don't you stick around after the game and I'll introduce you to Seth."

"Yeah I'll do that."

 **...**

The game flew by and the home team pulled out a 17 to 21 win. Dean had got a couple of sacks and tackles while Seth scored a touchdown from a long pass from Phil.

Afterwards Seth and Dean were heading to the locker room when Dean saw his father with Seth's father talking. "I wonder when that happened."

Seth followed his gaze and saw his father with another man. "What do you mean, who's that?"

"My dad." They headed over to them. "Hey dad."

"Hey, nice game." Shane then looked to the other teen. "And I'm guessing you must me the famous Seth Rollins, its nice too meet you."

Seth nodded and held out his hand to shake. "You too."

Dean smiled but yelled when he was grabbed from behind and put in a headlock. "Ahh Roman let me go!"

"Baby brother kicked butt out there." Roman gave Dean a nuggie before he slipped from his arms. He looked at Seth who was looking down. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

Seth looked around before looking at Roman. "Umm sure." He walked a few feet away with Roman.

"Look I'm sorry for giving you so much crap." Roman says. "This whole thing has just been a little tough to take in. Truth is I've never seen Dean like this before. He's changed a lot ever since our mom passed but since he met you he's been his old self again and seeing him happy makes me happy. You're a good guy and I think you're good for him." Seth smiled and so did he. "You're not too bad out there on the field either."

"Thanks." Seth says.

 **...**

Hunter smiled. "You know we gotta get together for dinner sometime. My wife has met Dean, I know she'd love to meet you, Roman and your wife."

Shane frowned. "My wife passed recently, it's just me and my two boys."

"Oh my apologies." Hunter said.

"Its okay but dinner sounds nice and I would love to meet your wife." Shane says.

"Great."

Shane looked to Dean who nodded as well. Dean then looked over at Seth and Roman, wondering what they were talking about. When Roman ran off he went over to him. "Hey what was that all about?"

Seth shrugged. "He was just apologizing for giving me a hard time, he was just looking out for you."

Dean nodded and saw Roman talking to Phil. "Maybe he'll stop hanging out with Brock and his friends now, Phil's good company."

"Yeah he's cool." Seth says.

 **...**

 **Phil's house**

Phil was sitting on the couch watching an old football game. Even though the music blared and others were dancing all around him. Suddenly he was pushed back as AJ climbed onto his lap. "Hey, when did you get here?"

"Just now." AJ says. "So after you left I saw coach talking to one of the scouts. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but I might have heard them mention your name before they caught me."

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around AJ. "Well they're talking about me...I guess that's a good thing."

AJ's smile faded a little when she saw Kaitlan, Phils ex, watching them. "What's that thing doing here?"

Already knowing who she was he sighed. "Will you stop it, I already told you that I'm not instrested. You're all that I need and more, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean I have to like her." AJ moved off of Phil and say next to him. "I don't trust her either."

Phil smiled, he looked towards the door when it opened, Roman walked in. He got up and went over to him. "Hey man glad you could make it, where's your brother?"

"Riding with Seth, they should be here soon." Roman says. "I hope it's okay that I came a little early."

"More then okay." Phil Replied. "There's pizza and drinks in the kitchen if you want anything."

"Thanks." Phil walked back over to AJ and he stood there a few seconds before wondering around the living room feeling so out of place before just going to the kitchen. He saw another kid sitting on the counter watching something on his phone. He went to the cooler and grabbed a soda but when he turned to leave the guy yelled at him. "What?"

"I said you're Dean's brother right?" He said again. "Roman?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Randy, Seth's friend...I saw your match yesterday, you beat that guy in less then a minute."

"Yeah well he didn't really seem like he knew what he was doing?" Roman leans against the wall.

Randy nodded. "What was your old record?"

"Undefeated."

Randy smiled. "Cool, so are you going pro?"

"Thinking about it, what about you?" Asked Roman. "You don't play football?"

"Football's not really my thing." Randy says. "I always thought about wrestling but considering the dicks that are on it I changed my mind. Seriously those guys are nothing but homophobic assholes who gets a chuckle out of making other people's lives hell. For real why do you hang out with them?"

Roman shrugged. "They seemed cool...at first but I'm starting to see that they're not."

"So if you were to go pro what would your name be?" Randy asked putting away his phone.

Roman smiled. "I think I'd stick with Roman then change my last name to Reigns because I'll reign over every one else. That's a pretty strong name and I'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Naw I think I can take you." Randy says.

"You should try out then, never too late to join."

"Maybe."

 **...**

"Are you sure that you want to go?" Asked Dean. "We could just hang out or something."

Seth looked back at the house once more. He knew there was a good chance that he knew everyone because it's Phil's house and he trusted Phil but he just didn't feel like he was ready. "Is your dad home?"

Dean shook his head. "Working late so he might not be home for hours. Do you want to just hang out at my place?"

"Yeah." He pulled out his phone as Dean started the car and drove off. After sending Randy a text he shoved it into his pocket. The rest of the drive was quiet. Once they got to Dean's house he showed him around before going to his room. He looked around as Dean picked up scattered clothes. He smiled. "You don't have to clean up for me."

Dean smiled. "Sorry, I've never had someone in my room who wasn't related to me."

Seth shrugged and removed his jacket. "Trust me mines is no better."

Tossing his clothes in the hamper he walked over to Seth. "So um...what do you want to do, we can watch a movie or something?"

Seth shrugged. "Or we can just stay up here...if you want?"

Dean swallows. "So you want to stay up here?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah." Dean's eyes flicker to Seth's lips as he moves closer. "Seth-" That was all he got out before Seth's lips were on his own. His hands circle his waist pulling him closer. Seth's hands grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Seth does the same before going in to kiss Dean once more. They fall onto the bed still kissing. Seth feels Dean moving towards his belt buckle and that's when it suddenly hit him. He couldn't breathe as everything seemed to get smaller and smaller. He doesn't even realize he's shaking until he opens his eyes. Dean no longer above him but beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Seth says getting out of the bed, pacing. "I'm sorry I just...I thought I could but...he was there and I couldn't breathe and-"

"Hey hey it's okay." Dean says grabbing his arms to keep them from flailing. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We can go downstairs and watch a movie or something, it's okay."

"I'm sorry." Seth says again burying his face in his hands. "I really want to but-"

"Stop." Dean removes Seth's hands. "I can never understand how you feel but I want you to know that I'll be here, no matter what." He picked up Seth's shit and handed it to him. "The rest can wait."

Seth sighed and sat on the bed, Dean sat next to him. "All this time I thought I was over it."

"Seth, you know that I won't hurt you." Dean says.

Seth smiled. "I know you won't, I trust you." He kisses dean once more before pulling on his shirt. "I guess we can head downstairs now."

 **...**

"Come on Randy get him down!" Phil yelled. Just about every one was outside watching Randy as he wrestled with Roman. He yelled when Randy flipped them over and put all his weight on Roman. He got down and smacked the ground. "Pin!"

Randy got up and dusted himself off. "Told you that I could take you." He held out his hands and helped him up.

"I was just going easy on you, didn't want to make you look weak in front of your friends." Roman says dusting himself off. "You're not bad though." He looked at Phil. "Come on Phil let's see what you got."

"I think I'll stick to counting, wouldn't want to embarrass you by pinning you in under ten seconds." Phil says wrapping his arms around AJ.

"What's this I hear!" Randy yelled. "You're fearless leader backing out of a challenge. Who will be the one to lead you guys to a victory! I'm thinking he's a little chicken."

Phil shook his head. "Seriously."

"Bawk Bawk Bawk." Randy says flapping his arms. "I sense a chicken...Bawk Bawk."

"Alright fine, let's do this." Phil kissed AJ before heading over to Roman who was already crouched down. When Randy yelled out go he quickly circled Roman and tacked him from behind. Roman rolled over and went to pin but Phil countered. Ten seconds later he got the pin.

"Ohhhhh!" Randy shouts. "And the undefeated champ goes down again." Bawling his fist he walked over to Roman. "So son, his does it feel to be 0-2."

Roman shook his head. "Not good but I'll bounce back in no time."

"So for the record do you agree that Randall Keith Orton is a better wrestler then you?" Randy put the fake mike back in Roman's face.

"If you join the team I'll agree to that." Roman says.

Randy smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Alright guys let's take this party back inside!' Phil yelled as the heard of people all headed back inside. Randy and Roman stayed. "So you're brothers gay, what's the story with you?" He sat on the patio steps.

"Straight." Replied Roman sitting next to him.

"You ever had a girlfriend?" Randy asked leaning back.

"No but I've been with plenty, you?"

Randy shook his head. "I've only ever been with two girls and that was back in middle school. None of the people here really caught my attention. You even been with a guy?"

"No." Roman says quickly. "Why...have you?"

"No I was just wondering, Seth and I did kiss once though." Silence fell between the two before Randy decided to change the subject. "So...um you got plans tomorrow. The guys and I were going hang out. Seth's going to be there so I'm pretty sure Dean is too. You should come."

"Yeah...okay."

"Hey guys why are you still out here?" AJ yells. "You're missing the party."

"We're coming." Randy got up and followed Roman back into the house.

 **...**

 **Don't worry their first time is coming up that was just a little teaser to tie you over until next time. I** **hope you've enjoyed this new update. I'll try to not be so late next time. (-: Thanks xoxo**


End file.
